The Armageddon Resistance
by jloose128
Summary: When Bowser forms a League of Villains, Mario and his friends must do anything they can to help the worsening situation. But as his allies begin to die from an unknown cause, can Mario stop Bowser from taking over the world? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a very, very hot day. The new pool at Peach's Castle had become a genuine bounty on a day like today, and that's exactly where Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Toadette were. An adventure-free vacation-like period was upon the group, and they longed to enjoy every minute of it.

"We should really throw a party," commented Peach. "It's been such beautiful weather lately!"

"Beautiful, yet very hot," added a sweaty Luigi, who was trying too hard to relax.

"A party is a great idea," blabbed Toad, always full of energy."

"Calm down buddy," responded Mario, "A party is an awesome idea. We should have it on Saturday."

"But that's just two days away!" panicked Peach. "How am I going to invite guests!?!"

Luigi responded, "You are princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. If you throw a party, I'm sure some people will show up."

"Obviously," boasted Toad. "You're like...royalty around this part of the world!"

"Okay, okay, I'll throw a party in two days, but I want some of you to help me organize!"

"Tomorrow, perhaps," replied Mario. "We should really get going."

"Yea," added Luigi. "Warm day equals cool night."

"Warm?"

"Hot day equals cool night."

"Alright then," responded Peach. "I'll see you boys tomorrow. Thanks for another great day. Good bye."

Meanwhile:

Bowser smiled. "I am ready."

Just then there was a knock at the door of Bowser's Castle. Bowser Jr. went to go and retrieve the first guest and was shocked to see who it was. He beckoned her inside and led her to Bowser's throne room on the other side of the castle. On his way in he passed the Magma Room and showed it to the guest. As they entered the Throne Room, a grin appeared on his wicked, yellow face.

"I'm very glad that you could join us Princess Shroob."

Princess Shroob looked at him with an evil grin of her own and replied, "It is an honor for me to join in on something to destroy that Mario and his pathetic brother Luigi. Are there any others arriving soon?"

"More of my...um..."helpers" are coming soon," Bowser replied. "Is the Commander Shroob with you?"

"Yes, he and a thousand Shroobs are in my ship. Mario will pay for what he did to the Shroobs. No mercy!"

"And so, the League of Villains has begun!"

The smoldering hot day drew to a close and Mario and Luigi headed back to their cottage. Peach had already invited several guests to the pool party and was very excited. As Mario approached the cottage he noticed that there was something in the mailbox.

"It looks like there's something in the mailbox," he said to his brother.

"It's probably mail," said Luigi back to him. Mario frowned at him, then went and took out a large envelope sent from far away. It was a letter from Goombella. Mario brought it inside and Luigi followed, wanting to know what the letter was about. It read:

"Dear Mario,

I hope that you are well. The professor and I have been researching many various things since your departure and you'll be fascinated by some of them. In outer space, there are these vicious moon cleft that we recently have been studying. These creatures are very dangerous. Things are fine in Rougeport. Admiral Bobbery is directing ships again under the guidance of Cortez, but poor old Flavio has gone missing I'm afraid. He'll turn up eventually I suppose. Flurrie is doing fashion shows with Ms. Mowz. They recently had a large audience at the Poshley Sanctum. Koops has been assisting with some of the professor's work in addition to a part-time job selling badges. I hope you have the time to come and visit again soon.

From,

Goombella

P. S. And remember Mario, if you are ever in any trouble, we'll be there for you."

Mario put down the letter after he had finished reading it.

"I guess I miss being in Rougeport," said Mario to Luigi who had gone in the other room. "We should go back sometime soon."

"Was Peach inviting Goombella or the others to her party?" asked Luigi.

"I doubt it; they'd have to come a long way for a short gathering. Maybe we can venture out there after the party."

"Just two days until the party," said Luigi as he came back into the room and sat down on the couch. "Maybe I can spend time with Daisy."

"Better you then Waluigi," added Mario.

"Yeah"

Luigi went into his room, parallel to Mario's. "Good night," he said as he turned out the lights. Mario went into his own room soon after and got ready to sleep. He sat on the bed and stared out into the sky. "What a peaceful night."

Bowser Jr. went again to open the door and was again surprised by who it was, as much of a surprise as earlier. He led the infamous culprits to the Throne Room, passing again the Magma Room. Bowser Jr. then provided two chairs for Wario and Waluigi. There was a loud knock, the third of the day, and he went to the door again. Meanwhile, Bowser faced his new guests. "Welcome to my castle. I think you know why you are here."

Wario looked up, "You want us to join your evil group."

"Yes."

"I don't know, we got things to do," said Waluigi. After saying this he went over and looked down into the fire pit, which was bubbling and steaming hot lava. Wario looked oddly upon Waluigi, as if he expected him to do something crazy. Waluigi came back from the pit and said to Bowser, "No, we are far to busy to help you."

"Fine," shouted Bowser angry with fear. "I dare you to stand by that pit again."

"Why, are you going to push me in?" asked Waluigi.

"No I'm not, you clumsy, ugly oaf. I bet you would fall in."

"Bowser..." Wario started.

Bowser looked to him with anger. "Not now Wario. If you want to join me you still may, but your brother is doomed. Now go over there and stand next to the pit." Waluigi obeyed and leaned over the pit. Just then Bowser Jr. and the third guest arrived.

"Ooh, target practice," shouted the Shadow Queen. A bolt of lightning struck right near Waluigi, and the tall, clumsy man fell right in. "Zounds! This is so hot!!!!" Waluigi climbed out of the pit.

"Moron," Bowser said. "The lava in here isn't really hot and dangerous. It looks convincing, but it had to be modified after I fell in a few times. And who the heck says 'zounds' anymore. Anyhow, thanking you for coming Shadow Queen."

The Shadow Queen gave Waluigi a dirty look as he climbed out of the fake lava. Waluigi proceeded out of the room with Wario before Bowser could do anything else. "So, what's up with these two loons?" asked the Shadow Queen.

"Oh," sighed Bowser, "those two were adversaries of mine until now. They were very good at tennis, though"

"So…"

"Oh, yes. I'm losing my mind."

"I hear you look to start a League of Villains?"

"Indeed."

"Excellent," responded the jubilant Shadow Queen. "Mario will have no chance. We will assemble great armies, and he won't know about any of this until it's too late." Miles away, Mario innocently laid in his bed, knowing nothing about the impending danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now around midnight.

"Princess!" called Toadsworth, "I have prepared a list of available persons to attend your shindig!"

"Thanks Toadsworth," answered Peach, "Let's have a look at this list. Okay, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong…"

"They are coming in for the party," called Toad as he came into the room. "I just heard from a messenger."

"Yoshi and Birdo…"

"I also believe that they are coming," said Toadsworth. "I'm not entirely sure, but they haven't been very busy lately."

"Daisy is also on here."

"Is that a problem?" asked Toadsworth. "Is she not one of your dearest friends?"

"I guess so. Wario and Waluigi…"

Toad jutted in, "I hope it's not a problem that they're coming. They've caused some trouble in the past but they've been very useful lately."

"Whatever you say, Toad," responded Peach. "The rest of the list looks to be in order, except for one person. Peach pointed to a name on the list.

"Ah yes," replied Toadsworth. "I had pictured that that may be a problem. I can take care of it if you want?"

"No, no, no. We can let him come."

"He did cause problems at your last get-together. Maybe you shouldn't invite him," suggested Toadsworth.

"No, he's coming. This list is fine; take care of it please, Toadsworth."

"Of course princess," said Toadsworth and then he left. After Toad walked out as well, Peach went to her bedroom and climbed in bed, falling asleep very quickly.

Bowser Jr. went to the door again, this time expecting that a surprise was waiting for him, but this time the person at the door was someone he knew was coming. So he ushered in Commander Shroob and led him towards Bowser, Princess Shroob and the Shadow Queen. After leading them in, Bowser Jr. returned to his door post.

"Welcome Commander Shroob. Has the Princess informed you of our current position?"

"Yes she has. And I have a few questions that I have to bring up about your plans."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well. Wouldn't an aerial strike be sufficient to one on the ground? There is not much that they can do about an aerial strike. Weakened, backed against a wall, we will win our revenge!"

Bowser snorted, "No, no, no. An aerial strike would not work. The Mushroom Kingdom is going to notice a flock of airships flying through. Our plan will involve an undetected takeover on the ground, and that is the last I want to hear about an air strike. What was your other question?"

"How long do you think that it will take for us to complete this attack?"

"A week, at the most."

Miles away, Mario still lay awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep, with Luigi completely conked in the opposite room. He lay thinking of the party, a meaningless thought compared to what Bowser was planning. But Mario knew nothing of this, and while he was pondering his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. He got up out of his bed and walked towards the door. He reached it and opened it and a green, dinosaur walked in.

"What's up, Yoshi?" started Mario.

"Sorry to come by so late," muttered Yoshi, "But I think there's an issue that we have to deal with."

"What's that?"

Yoshi said, "It's about Wario and Waluigi."

"What about them?"

"Uh…"

"Spit it out Yoshi," demanded Mario. "You just awoke me at midnight. You better not just stand here and stutter at me."

"Sorry. Donkey Kong said that he saw Wario and Waluigi go to Bowser's Castle today."

"Is that a problem?" asked Mario.

"Yes it is. We haven't heard from Bowser in over a month and he is the most evil creature in the entire world."

Mario was aware of Yoshi's fear of Bowser, and even though Bowser had had many efforts to overtake them, all had failed. Mario just assumed that this plan would fail as well. "There's nothing to worry about Yoshi. I'm sure that everything is fine. What can Bowser do to us alone?"

Bowser Jr. did not enjoy being the doorman; he wanted to get in on the action. So when the fifth knock on the door occurred, he had already gotten irritated, but reluctantly let in the next guest. And so Cackletta proceeded on into Bowser's lair and Bowser Jr. for the fifth time this night returned to guard duty. "Cackletta!" said Bowser, "how good it is for you to have come."

"Teaming together is the only way to take care of Mario," responded Cackletta.

"Excellent," said Commander Shroob, "This 'League' is starting to come together real nicely."

Bowser laughed, "Of course it is, and you guys haven't even gathered your armies yet. This thing is going to be epic. This is going to be that plan that actually works."

Cackletta pointed out, "I do have one question though."

"Why do all of you have questions," asked Bowser, "The plan is not very complicated, just a simple ground invasion."

"What are we going to do with Peach once the invasion begins?"

"Princess Peach is returned to me," demanded Bowser. "She must not be harmed in the invasion, and lucky enough for us, she's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. They'll do anything to keep her from danger."

"Brilliant plan!" boasted Princess Shroob.

"I wouldn't say brilliant," replied Commander Shroob, "However, you do seem to have put a lot of idea and thought into this plan. So I can guarantee the Shroob's support in the longrun."  
"Thank you, Commander."

"Yes Bowser. Now we must start compiling plans and gathering our armies."

"Of course, get to it."

Yoshi was still at the Mario house, and by now Luigi had awoken. It was now just before one o'clock, and Luigi was very groggy.

"So tell me exactly what you think that Bowser is going to do?" asked Luigi in a very grouchy tone. Grouchy, of course, after being awoken from a deep sleep. Luigi had dreamt of Daisy as he did every night but this dream was so much more real to him.

"I have no idea. Just thought I'd let you know what's going on!" said Yoshi as he headed for the door.

"Bye Yoshi," said Mario. "Thanks for your...help. I guess." And with that Yoshi left, Luigi passed out almost immediately in his bed, and Mario returned to his room.

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. heard another knock at the door. After opening the door, allowing Kammy Koopa to enter in, he went also to the Throne Room, where the other villainous guests had gathered.

"Kammy!" announced Bowser, "Great to see you. Now the meeting can begin."

Kammy Koopa responded, "Same to you Bowser. Now we are in an 'era of peace' as they call it. These various attacks and strikes that you are planning may be vague enough to work."

"There are indeed a series of strikes planned out," uttered Bowser.

"What I have to ask," started the Shadow Queen, "is how you plan to start these series of strikes?"

"It just so happens that we have a plan in mind. We are going to invade Princess Peach's party that will be held in just two days."

"How do we know that she is hosting a party," questioned one of the villains.

"I have reliable information." And after saying this Bowser ushered in Toadette. "Thank you for coming by as well. I'm so sorry my doorman couldn't let you in."

"I am not your doorman!" yelled Bowser Jr., who had gotten even more irritable over the last few hours, especially after not being included in Bowser's plans.

"Shut up," Bowser shouted back to his most youthful servant.

Toadette then said, "Princess Peach is throwing a party in two days. I can find out nearly all the information about the party. We can then assemble a team to invade the party, and kidnap Peach. Mario and Luigi will each be taken care of as well."

"Aren't you one of Peach's highest adversaries?" asked Princess Shroob.

"Does it look like I'm caring for Peach's well-being and safety?" Toadette coarsely asked. "The plan is flawless. The only way it will deteriorate is if I'm not trusted with the information. So my name must not be spoken…to anyone."

"Everyone keep that in mind," reminded Bowser. "This is the key to our invasion. Let's prepare. Bowser Jr., show them each to their rooms."

Bowser Jr. frowned. "I'm getting very tired of being a servant."

Bowser smiled, ignoring Bowser Jr. and proceeding out of the Throne Room and to his own room of residence. It had been a very successful first night for the League of Villains.


End file.
